Episode 43
is the forty-third episode in the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fifth episode of the third season. Summary At the League of Villain's hideout, Tomura and Kurogiri discuss the Vanguard Action Squad's mission. Tomura claims the villains can win without him because they're stronger than the villains from the U.S.J attack. Even if they don't win, Tomura believes their arrival will be enough to strike fear into heroic society. After defeating Muscular, Izuku still has more work to do despite his injuries. He fears that if every villain may be as powerful as Muscular was, his peers are likely in grave danger. Izuku also knows that the villains are after some of the students. He is left with no choice but to act and asks Kota to help him put out the forest fire. Kota gets on Izuku's back and the latter uses One For All in his legs to run back towards camp. Shota evades Dabi's fire attack and erases his quirk. He quickly takes Dabi down using his scarf and interrogates him by breaking his arms. Tenya, Koji, Mashirao, and Minoru arrive at the facility and momentarily distract Shota long enough for Dabi to pry himself free. Shota tries to restrain him again, but his capture weapon goes through Dabi's liquid form. The fire villain melts completely, but not before taunting Shota about the safety of the students. Meanwhile, Dabi's real body is occupied from maintaining the flames that burn the forest. Twice comically taunts Dabi about his defeat, but Dabi replies that the clone was too weak. Twice says the hero was just too strong and that it's important that they maintain their confidence. Dabi interrupts Twice and commands him to make another clone because he needs to occupy the pro-heroes and continue the mission. Izuku happens upon Shota in the forest. Shota immediately notices Izuku's gruesome injuries and notes Izuku is running on adrenaline. Izuku passes Kota onto his teacher and says he needs to pass a message onto Mandalay before anything else. Shota allows him to leave, but not before giving Izuku a message of his own for Mandalay. Izuku arrives in time to save Mandalay from Spinner's sword. Izuku and Shota agree that the students are the targets. Izuku tells Mandalay to relay a telepathic message that Katsuki is one of the villains' targets and that the students have permission from Shota to defend themselves. Shota is concerned about Izuku's injuries and believes not telling him to return to the facility was a mistake. Kota worries for Izuku as well and begins to cry. He regrets not apologizing for punching Izuku, and not thanking him for fighting Muscular. Shota reassures him that Izuku will be fine, and to put more emphasis on his appreciation when they meet again. Mandalay tells Izuku to return to base camp, but he refuses and rushes towards the forest. Magne realizes Muscular must have leaked their plan and tries to kill Izuku. Spinner stops him because Stain deemed him worthy and they begin to argue. Mandalay and Tiger capitalize and strike them both down. Mandalay relays Izuku's message telepathically, making Eijiro worry about Katsuki. Katsuki claims he can take care of himself and rushes Moonfish. Moonfish uses his quirk to attack using his teeth. Shoto narrowly saves Katsuki by blocking Moonfish's attack with his ice. He warns Katsuki not to act recklessly since the villains are after him. Katsuki is irritated by the sudden change in commands from Mandalay because he figures Izuku is involved somehow. Katsuki replies he doesn't care what anyone has to say and tries to close in on Moonfish. The villain's blades keep Katsuki at a distance. Shoto keeps Moonfish at bay with his ice and the villain moves around the trees using his quirk. Shoto warns Katsuki to be careful about starting fires because they could spread, and his mulls over the villains plan to corner their targets. Tetsutetsu and Itsuka run through the area of the forest filled with poison gas. Itsuka deduces that there must be a villain at the center of it because the gas isn't spreading out beyond that certain area. Tetsutetsu decides to rush to the area where the gas is most condensed in order to find the gas user and Itsuka follows him. Tetsutetsu finds Mustard at the center of a gas typhoon, but the villain pulls a gun on him and shoots his mask off. Mustard recognizes Tetsutetsu from the U.A. Sports Festival. He Tetsutetsu's straightforward attack was foolish and a U.A. student should be smarter. Itsuka tries to attack from behind, but Mustard avoids it and informs her that he can detect movements from within the gas. Mustard continues to shoot Tetsutetsu and taunts him about the durability of his quirk. He becomes slightly irritated as he monologues about how people fawn over U.A. students even when their powers aren't especially great. Tetsutetsu reaches his limit in both quirk durability and lung capacity. Itsuka rushes in to save him and strikes Mustard with her quirk, forcing the villain to retreat into the gas. Itsuka uses her quirk to enlarge her hands and swipes them back and forth to create enough wind pressure to thin the gas around them. This gives Tetsutetsu enough of an opening to land a powerful punch that destroys Mustard's helmet and knocks him out. The poison gas dissipates completely and Tetsutetsu confirms his victory, claiming that all the villains will pay for ruining camp. Izuku runs through the forest searching for Katsuki until he's suddenly attacked by Dark Shadow. Mezo saves him and scolds Izuku for walking around with heavy injuries. Izuku notices one of Mezo's mutant limbs have been severed. Mezo explains he and Fumikage were ambushed, triggering Fumikage's quirk. Izuku remembers that Fumikage's quirk becomes fierce and uncontrollable in darkness. Fumikage warns them both to run away, fearing for their lives. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences *Mustard’s defeat takes place before Izuku’s encounter with Dark Shadow in the anime. In the manga, he was defeated during Dark Shadow’s rampage. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 43 es:Episodio 43